Un nouveau départ pour une nouvelle vie
by Gwenyou
Summary: Aryha, Léliana, Alyna Lara et Laïna se sont joint à la confrérie de l'anneau, sont-elles sincères quand elles disant vouloir les aider, ou n'est-ce-qu'une ruse de Sauron pour les espionner ? Lisez, plongez vous dans ce monde remplis de mystères, et réfléchissez pour deviner leur véritables intentions.


_Voila le chapitre 1 de la fic sur Seigneur des Anneaux ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça m'encourage pour continuer. Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

_Je suis près d'un immense ravin, des feuilles volent entre les arbres, et assise, je balance mes jambes dans le vide. Au moment où je veux me relever, une ombre me protège des rayons aveuglants du soleil. Je relève lentement la tête pour me lever le plus rapidement possible. Une armée d'orcs sort bientôt du couvert des arbres, et rejoint l'homme qui se tient devant moi. Avec un horrible rictus qui ne va pas du tout avec son visage empreint de sagesse, il ordonne à ses troupes de m'attaquer. J'ai beau me battre, j'ai l'impression que cela ne sert à rien, lorsque je tue l'un de ces... monstres, trois autres apparaissent. Je suis épuisée, je sens que je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps, et je bascule dans le vide en même temps qu'une dague me transperce le cœur. Je lance un regard désespéré vers l'autre bord du ravin, où se trouve Gandalf et la fraternité de l'anneau, avec un sourire, je leur tire la langue, un signe que tout va bien se passer... Alors je tombe, et une unique larme de regret s'échappe de mes yeux avant qu'ils ne se ferment. Je me réveille avec un mal de tête horrible. Alors, c'est ça la mort ? Encore des souffrances ? Toujours des souffrances, je l'ai appris bien assez tôt. Je pensais pouvoir être heureuse, et au moment où mon cœur éclatait de joie, tout m'a été enlevé... Au moins, mes amis sont en sécurité, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Ce n'est pas possible que la mort ce soit cela... J'ai l'impression que l'on me plante des poignards empoisonné sur tout le corps. Je me décide à ouvrir les yeux, et la lumière de jour m'agresse directement les yeux. Mon regard se pose sur Gandalf, et un doute me prend. Je me relève en titubant, et m'approche de lui. _

_- Dis moi... Que tu n'es pas mort... C'est impossible !_

_- Non ma petite, je ne mourrait pas de sitôt. Il dit cela d'une voix douce, paisible, et elle me calme directement. _

_- Alors... _

_- Non, tu n'es pas morte non plus, tu as fait une sacrée chute, mais pas suffisante pour te tuer apparemment. _

_- Et Legolas, Aragorn, Léliana, ma sœur, tous les autres ? _

_- En plein deuil... _

_- Mais tu viens de dire que... _

_- Ils ne le savent pas, et il serait mieux que... tu leur fasse la surprise... _

_- Je vois... _

_Avec un soupir, je me laisse tomber sur un rocher. Tout est de ma faute, mais si j'ai bien apprit quelque chose, c'est qu'il ne faut pas regretter ce qui est réparable. Alors avec un sourire malicieux, je me relève et me dirige vers le bord de la falaise. Je jauge la hauteur du regard et attrape la plus haute pierre que je peux. Je commence alors à grimper alors que Gandalf préfère se téléporter directement en haut. Lorsque j'arrive, j'ai envie de pleurer. Enfin, juste avant qu'ils ne relèvent tous la tête et qu'ils ne me prennent dans leurs bras. Je me rend alors compte que cette vie avec laquelle je joue, m'est en fait, beaucoup plus précieuse que ce que je ne le pensait... _

Aryha se réveille avec un soupir. Ce rêve qu'elle fait depuis presque une semaine commence à l'énerver. En fait, elle le fait depuis ce jour où elle est partit avec tous ces gens auxquels elle s'est attachés. En y repensant bien, c'était quand même étrange ce qu'il s'était passé... Ce jour la, elle s'était rendu au lieu où ils se retrouvaient depuis presque deux mois, Aragorn, Legolas et elle. Mais il n'y avait personne, alors elle avait commencé à se promener. Au bout d'environ 600 mètres, un cri strident avait attiré son attention. Elle avait lancé Orkaan, son cheval, au galop, et était arrivé en même temps que quatre autres personnes. Elles se regardèrent un moment, et baissèrent le regard vers le précipice. Elles virent un hobbit suspendu à une branche, elles l'aidèrent à le remonter, et avant même que ses pieds ne touchent le sol, Gandalf et les autres membres de la confrérie arrivèrent. Tout ce passa ensuite très vite, Frodon hurla un « noooooooooon » étonnant au vu de sa taille et tendis la main. Trop tard, l'anneau tomba comme au ralentit dans le précipice sans fond. Il eu la décence de paraître gêné, et après une discussion houleuse, où Legolas et Aragorn prirent leur parti, et où Léliana qui était une ancienne connaissance du magicien gris fit pencher la balance en leur faveur, les jeunes femmes furent autorisées à les accompagner. Depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine, ils étaient à la recherche de l'anneau. Ils avaient du descendre jusqu'à une plate-forme assez large où se trouvait une grotte, et à présent, ils s'apprêtaient à repartir. Avec un soupir Laïna s'approcha d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a p'tite sœur ? Lui demanda la demi diablesse en relevant la tête.

- J'ai pas envie de repartir voilà ce qu'il y a ! Se plaignit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses en se laissant tomber à côté d'Aryha.

- Moi non plus mais... Tu sais très bien qu'on a pas le choix... Soupira la jeune femme.

- Et puis, les orcs seront bientôt là, il vaut mieux que nous restions en avance. Argumenta Léliana en arrivant près d'elles.

- Moui... Juste une dernière question, c'est quoi ça Léliana ? Interrogea la jeune fée.

- Oh rien, un bâton de combat ! Expliqua Léliana avec un sourire.

- Ah d'accord... On part dans combien de temps ?

- Dans moins d'une heure Laïna, vas te préparer ! S'exclama Lara en lançant une dague contre un arbre. Rah, encore raté ! Fit-elle en arrachant le couteau fiché dans le bois.

- Rah la la... Soupira Aryha en se levant. Allez, c'est partit pour l'entraînement !

Avec un sourire en coin, Léliana plongea la main dans sa besace pour en extraire une dague qu'elle envoya vers la jeune femme. Cette dernière l'esquiva et riposta par un sort élémentaire. Avec son bâton, la brune le détourna de justesse. Alors qu'elles s'entraînaient toutes les deux, Lara essayait toujours de viser le juste milieu de l'arbre. De son côté, Laïna essayait les nouveaux sorts qu'Aryha lui avait trouvé. Alyna quant à elle essayait de se transformer plus vite en louve, et d'accroître son contrôle sur l'eau. Les autres membres de la confrérie s'entraînaient eux aussi, et au bout de presque une heure sans pause, seules quelques personnes n'avaient pas l'air fatiguées. Ces mêmes personnes durent partirent en éclaireurs. C'est ainsi que Léliana, Legolas, Aragorn, et Aryha se retrouvèrent perdus au milieu des dédales de roches.

- Mais c'est par où !? S'énerva la diablesse.

- Je dirais par là... Proposa Léliana en désignant un tunnel plus sombre.

- Ce chemin n'a pas l'air très sur, il vaudrait mieux... Commença Aragorn.

- Il vaudrait mieux rien du tout ! On est perdu, alors on prend ce chemin, de plus, je l'aime bien moi ce passage, il est tout noir, lugubre, c'est un peu comme les enfers ! S'exclama Aryha en enflammant un bâton qui jonchait sur le sol.

- Je suis de l'avis d'Aragorn, ce n'est pas prudent de s'aventurer comme cela dans cet endroit. Tenta Legolas.

- Eh mais c'est bon là, on va pas se faire dévorer tout crus par un grand méchant loup ! Rit Léliana.

Au bout d'environ vingt minutes de marche, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouver la sortie du tunnel. Avec un cri strident, Aryha dérapa au bord du ravin.

- Bon, c'est rien... Soupira-t-elle en se relevant. Par contre Léliana, c'est pas un grand méchant loup qui va nous dévorer, mais un grand méchant Balrog ! COUREZ ! Hurla-t-elle

De leur côté, les autres les attendaient patiemment, et décidèrent de se mettre en route, ne se doutant pas de ce qu'ils étaient en train de subir. En sifflotant, Laïna descendit prudemment jusqu'à une toute petite plate-forme, et fut bientôt rejoins par tous les autres. Ils descendirent presque 300 mètres avant de s'arrêter sur une nouvelle plate-forme pouvant les accueillir pour la nuit, et décidèrent d'attendre les quatre membres manquants. Ces derniers étaient en train de courir dans les sombres tunnel du ravin, poursuivis par un des plus dangereux monstres de cette Terre, à pars ça, ils allaient très bien, et ne courraient aucuns danger...

* * *

_Voila, alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Laissez une p'tite review, histoire que je vois si ma fictions plait ou non ^^ _


End file.
